A la tienne !
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Deux hommes dans un bar et que leurs choix de vie a opposé. Deux hommes, un comptoir, de l'alcool, et une soirée secrètement attendue qui promet d'être chargée en nostalgie.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je crois que c'est assez évident. Ils sont à Oda.

Ndla : Me revoici avec une petite nouvelle dans mes bagage ! De l'humour noir, sur un pairing qui doit en étonner plus d'un (je suppose, ceux qui me connaissent un peu plus doivent savoir que les pairing que je traite ne sont pas forcément ceux que je chéri). J'ai été secouée par une série d'annonces cette semaine alors j'avais besoin d'écrire. Coup de bol, One Piece m'a inspiré.

C'est un UA (précision importante !) et pardon pour les fautes. Je vais refaire appel à Choco mais je suppose qu'elle doit être pas mal occupée en ce moment. Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, je sais pas, je le sens ! Et j'aime pas déranger les gens. Là c'est clair, elle va me mettre une tarte. Tant pis, je prends le risque !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**A la tienne !**

.

― Je trouve ça sympa de ta part de m'inviter à boire un coup, sans rire, on me l'aurait dit, je n'y aurai jamais cru !

Le rire sonore du jeune éclate contre les murs, réchauffe l'atmosphère et fait taire les autres clients du bar une poignée de secondes, le temps d'apprécier ce rire. Cet éclat un peu enfantin les ramène directement en enfance en les sortant de la misère, leurs yeux aveuglés si souvent plongés dans un verre par désespoir s'en détourne enfin pour savourer la joie d'autrui comme si elle était la sienne.

L'interlocuteur, lui, n'a pas un sourire. A peine une lueur de satisfaction alors que son regard suit le verre qui se vide d'un trait.

― C'est vrai quoi ! reprend le brun, combien de chance j'avais de te trouver ici hein ? Déjà que l'annonce de ta retraite anticipée m'a surpris, te voir dans ce bar m'a achevé !

― C'est un bon endroit pour passer le temps, lâche le quadragénaire, je connais le patron, on ne risque pas d'avoir de l'alcool frelaté.

Son regard se fait accusateur et nostalgique à la fois en se braquant sur le jeunot qui grimace. Il devient soudainement un gosse qu'on surprend en train de piquer des bonbons. Finalement, il retrouve son sourire. L'air dans le bar devient de plus en plus bouillant. Les clients s'amusent, s'agitent, le bas plafond rabat toute cette chaleur sur eux. Si les lumières n'épargnent pas les autres clients, une immense ombre s'est étendue sur Ace, frôle à peine Smoker, juste assez pour les écarter du reste de la salle. Ils sont les seuls à s'être installés au bar.

― Je te vois venir Vice-Amiral Smoker !

Son doigt vacille sous le nez de l'homme. Le verre frappe le comptoir. Aussitôt posé, aussitôt rempli. Le barman se fait invisible, la bouteille d'alcool, elle, reste dans les parages. Smoker le lui avait conseillé et, reconnaissant le nom qui lui semblait familier, le jeune homme avait approuvé avec enthousiasme.

― On s'est chamaillé, c'est vrai, mais c'est terminé maintenant ! La carrière de pirate, c'est fini ! Je laisse mon blouson de 2ème commandant de division à quelqu'un d'autre. Barbe Blanche a accepté. C'est un chouette type, ce Père, dommage que tu sois aussi...

Il laisse en suspend dès qu'il avise le visage rembruni du retraité et s'embarque sur un autre sujet.

― Quand j'ai appris ta démission, j'étais scié ! J'ai eu beau essayé de me reprendre rien à faire ! Il manquait un truc…

Il cherche ses mots, qu'il trouve en claquant des doigts. Du peps, du challenge voilà ce qu'il lui avait manqué ! Le remplaçant de Smoker était un véritable mollasson, ce fut si facile de s'enfuir ou de lui tenir tête ! Rien à voir avec ces poursuites, ces combats, ces frissons qu'il avait eu en rencontrant Smoker. Les face-à-face tenaient du défi en ce temps-là, si près et qui, malgré ses efforts, s'éloignait au fur et à mesure que les minutes, les heures, les jours et les mois défilaient.

― J'arrête, je sais pas si c'est une envie d'être honnête mais je veux profiter de la vie tant que je suis jeune.

Son verre se vide à nouveau. Il finit la bouteille petit à petit. Smoker avait choisi autre chose, lui, il ne buvait que du whisky.

― Je devrais faire attention, s'exclame tout d'un coup le jeunot, je supporte plus tellement l'alcool. Un effet secondaire de la démission peut-être.

Il lance cette plaisanterie d'un ton narquois, presque amer. Son visage se colore de rouge et son sourire ne fane pas. Smoker finit par le lui rendre.

― T'as raison, ce genre d'alcool n'est pas fait pour les amateurs mon cher Ace.

Piqué au vif, l'ancien pirate termine son verre aussi vite que les précédents et en demande plus. Comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connu, ils rouvrent cette boite à souvenirs, débordantes de fierté et de triomphes durement gagnés.

L'un accepte enfin la défaite face à l'autre et vice-versa. Oui, Smoker avait réussi à l'avoir plus d'une fois. Oui, Ace avait réussi à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il avait même gagné tout court dès que Smoker avait raccroché sa veste de marine. Cette cargaison d'alcool empoisonné, par exemple, qu'Ace avait dû abandonner à la mer et dont le nom lui échappait à cet instant. Il n'avait jamais su si les poissons avaient apprécié ce cadeau impromptu. Oh ! Il y avait aussi ce chargement de grogue frelaté ! Ace et son équipage avait gagné de justesse.

― Jamais pu mettre la main sur ces satanées bouteilles, grogne Smoker, tu t'es bien foutu de moi ce jour-là !

― Le pire aurait été de te faire boire ! fait remarquer Ace, j'en avais goûté une, pour voir et pouah ! Infect ! T'as rien raté.

Combien d'aubergistes, combien de magasins avaient dû recevoir de plaintes à cause de lui ? Bien trop ! Ace en rit, le sourire de Smoker s'agrandit. Petite anecdote qui a plaisir à revenir.

Il y en avait eu tant des affaires ! De la plus futile à la plus importante, Ace et Smoker s'étaient battus bec et ongles pour gagner. Smoker se souvient tout particulièrement des caisses remplies d'instruments de musique. Il avait trouvé ridicule que des pirates risquent leur vie pour ce genre d'objet.

― M'enfin, ça fait de bonnes anecdotes à raconter pour éviter de radoter, admit-il.

― Bien dit ! renchérit Ace en levant son verre.

Au fil des verres et des minutes, le jeune homme se rapproche de l'ex-marine. Smoker fait semblant de ne rien voir, note ce détail dans un coin de son cerveau. L'alcool a dû mal à le tenir entre ses bras brûlant, cette étreinte à laquelle il s'est habitué depuis sa majorité ne parvient plus à lui faire de l'effet. Il tient bien, reste lucide. Il parvient à faire revenir sur terre Ace qui se laisserait aller sans retenu si il le laissait faire.

Il la sent, la retenue, chez ce garçon. Pour un tout autre sujet que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont l'intention d'aborder. Ils se retrouvent comme deux bons vieux amis après des années de luttes sans pitié, c'est déjà une grande avancée.

Ace reprend tout d'un coup :

― Ma préférée, ce doit être cette fois où je devais apporter ces DVD pirates. La cargaison avait dû être laissée sur la plage et t'es tombé sur des pornos !

Smoker ne fait aucun commentaire, scrute le visage radieux.

― Jamais compris cette mentalité de prude, poursuit Ace, ça fait pas de mal de se faire plaisir… A condition de ne pas rester fixé là-dessus.

L'ancien-marine approuve d'un grognement. Un peu bougon, le Smoker, mais sa compagnie est appréciée. Ace se sentait un peu désœuvrée après avoir quitté ce qu'il considère encore comme sa famille. S'il pouvait compter sur Smoker, ça lui enlèverait une sacrée épine du pied.

Smoker l'observe, ne rate rien du changement qui se fait doucement chez le jeune homme. Il l'encourage à parler. Chez Ace, les mots se pressent, il manque souvent de souffle pour s'exprimer. Il se reprend à la va-vite, son sourire définitivement installé bien qu'il fane de temps en temps. Dos contre comptoir, l'ancien-marine ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il fait terriblement chaud alors que Ace a mit une veste et un pantalon qui effleure à peine ses genoux.

Son chapeau pend depuis bien longtemps dans son dos, retenu par la cordelette. Suivant chaque geste depuis le premier verre, il oscille de gauche à droite, violemment tout d'abord puis devient de plus en plus faible.

Parfois, pourtant pris par la conversation, il lui arrive de froncer les sourcils et de sentir une gêne. L'impression part et il reprend la parole, aussi rapide qu'auparavant. Il finit vite la bouteille qui disparait peu de temps après.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le jeune homme finit par s'écrouler au sol. Smoker entend le corps choir et le tabouret s'étendre à côté du jeune homme. L'ex-marine, son verre en main, à un soupir.

― T'avais raison, tu ne supportes pas l'alcool. En fait, aucune personne ne peut digérer la pourriture qu'elle déverse.

Sur ces paroles, Smoker lève son verre. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué ce qui venait de se passer. Ace doit avoir l'air de dormir, assommé par l'alcool. L'ex-marine sourit. Un vrai sourire, aussi chaud que l'air. Il ne jette pas un regard vers le corps.

Le verre brille sous la lumière, il contemple le liquide orangé et les jambes* qu'il a laissées sur le verre maintes fois. Il savoure encore le temps qui passe.

― A la tienne !

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*Traces d'alcool.

Avant de voir une horde de fangirl/fanboy (sait-on jamais n'allons pas les vexer les pauvres !) me tomber dessus avec fourches et torches, je vous préviens. Je ne veux pas de "OOOOH MON DIEU, tu l'as tué !" Nope, c'est pas moi, il l'était déjà *BAF* Sans rire, vous limitez pas à ça. On reçoit déjà peu de reviews, nous auteurs essayant de ne pas faire dans les OC passe-partout et Mary-Sue alors creusez-vous un peu plus. Genre "j'ai apprécié". Pas mal ça ! Et puis OUI, je déteste Ace mais cette vérité n'a jamais influencé mes histoires.

Bon, sinon, parlons un peu du texte. J'ai essayé de me la jouer un peu auteure cette fois, avec plein de sous-entendus et d'éléments révélateurs implicites. Pas la moitié ne l'aura remarqué et l'autre me dira certainement que j'ai trop insisté, que c'était évident, que mes effets sont ratés (Umi, si tu passes ici, cette remarque n'est pas pour toi)... Tant pis, écrire cette nouvelle a apaisé ma mélancolie.

Merci d'avoir lu, merci d'être passé/e. Laissez une review, merci d'avance aux deux du fond qui pensent déjà à l'auteur et comptent lui écrire. Vous êtes adorables !

Je vous souhaite une fin de journée/soirée/nuit et espère que nous nous recroiserons très vite !


End file.
